1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device capable of supplying power.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, people increasingly depend on electronic devices. The electronic devices are widely used all around, and become indispensable in people's daily life.
For example, communication products such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. and audio-visual products such as MPEG audio layer 3 (MP3) walkmans and digital cameras, etc. are flooded in the market with a general development trend of lightness, slimness, shortness, smallness, humanity and better functions, and almost everyone owns at least one of the above electronic devices.
Though these portable electronic devices have a plenty of different power-saving designs for prolonging a utilization time thereof, since most of such electronic devices are powered by internal batteries, and charge capacities of the internal batteries are limited, power of the electronic devices is often used out during operations thereof, which can cause a utilization inconvenience.